Hybrid Risk System
Hybrid Risk System First introduced in Season 3, the Hybrid Risk system allows players to switch seamlessly between High-Risk and No-Risk on the same realm, experiencing Ascension the way they want to, while still sharing things like battlegrounds, dungeons, auction houses, and towns. Everybody loves winning gear in a PvP encounter! On the flip side, few people enjoy losing it. For new players especially, losing gear on High Risk meant the end of their adventure--one or two deaths and a few pieces of gear lost, and they’d hang up their cloaks for good. However, with the Hybrid Risk System now in place, newer players on Laughing Skull will have the option, after losing a piece of gear, of jumping into No Risk. There, they’ll have some time to lick their wounds, farm up some gold, purchase new gear, and adjust their spec a little before leaping back into High Risk. The Hybrid Risk System will offer a space for players to recover after a defeat.Although players in No Risk mode won’t be able to loot gear off of World Monsters or participate in events like Crow’s Cache, they will have space to rest and recover before jumping back into High Risk. While in No Risk mode, player’s won’t drop gear, and can use the Hybrid Risk System to better recuperate after a particularly devastating loss. Overview The Hybrid Risk System is available at level 20, and can be switched in major cities. For those of you unfamiliar with the nuances, here’s a quick overview: At level 20, a player decides which style they’d like to play in. Once they choose, they’ll be placed in that ruleset’s ‘Phase’. While out in the open world, questing or slaying monsters, players will only see and interact with others who have selected the same phase. If you chose High-Risk, you’ll only see other High-Risk players. If you chose No-Risk, you’ll only see other No-Risk players. Additionally, the Hybrid Risk system allows players to change their ruleset at their leisure. In major cities, players can find an NPC that can swap their phase, allowing High Risk players to take a breather in No Risk. Players now have the choice of which style of play they'd like to engage in at any given time. Switching Risk Mode At level 20, a player decides which style they’d like to play in. Once they choose, they’ll be placed in that ruleset’s ‘Phase’. While out in the open world, questing or slaying monsters, players will only see and interact with others who have selected the same phase. If you chose High-Risk, you’ll only see other High-Risk players. If you chose No-Risk, you’ll only see other No-Risk players. Additionally, the Hybrid Risk system allows players to change their ruleset at their leisure. In major cities and in Ratchet, players can find an NPC that can swap their phase, allowing High Risk players to take a breather in No Risk. Players now have the choice of which style of play they'd like to engage in at any given time. It is worth noting that High Risk and No Risk phases only apply to players in the open world.Cities, Battlegrounds, Dungeons, Raids, Guilds, etc will all be activities that all players can engage in, regardless of what phase they happen to be in. If three high risk players want to run a dungeon with two no-risk players, they can, although the two groups will be unable to interact or even see each other until they phase into the dungeon. Additionally, Battlegrounds will be a place where everyone can test their PvP mastery. Finally, a few final notes: PvP Loot Drop in the world will only be active for players in High Risk. Players playing in No Risk will not find Dungeon and Raid items in the open world. Items will remain unsoulbound regardless of which phase you are playing in Players will see eachother in cities, towns, battlegrounds, dungeons, raids, etc. regardless of phase ru:Система_гибридного_риска Category:PvP